<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April 18th by Ukulelelovinggal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162536">April 18th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal'>Ukulelelovinggal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), Carol Aird - Fandom, Therese Belivet - Fandom, the price of salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April 18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know the future of this storyline. I write it as it comes to me.  This chapter arrived last night as I was enjoying a quiet time outside on our deck at sunset. <br/>Reading my previous April 17th is not necessary but might help your flow in reading at the beginning. Hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese was not startled when she woke up as Carol’s little spoon. Shewoke up as peacefully as she had gone to sleep. Deep contentment filled every nook and cranny of her being. Sighing, she thought back to how last night had ended with new beginnings. They had held each other by the bookcase and slowly rocked out their pain and welcomed their joy. Sad explanations were given and apologies were shushed away. Tears cleansed and refreshed their souls. They were presenting their foibles, strengths and love as gifts to each other. Precious gifts to treasure for a lifetime. Therese didn’t want to interrupt Carol’s rest but she just couldn’t wait any longer to see her.She gently and carefully turned over to face her.Her dimples were greeted with soft blue eyes and a loving smile.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?”</p><p>“I don’t know.Long enough to want to give you just a wee nudge to wake you up.It’s silly I know but I just had to see your face.”</p><p>Therese beamed. </p><p>“Let’s do some morning kind of things and then meet right back here. I’ll set out an extra toothbrush and a washcloth and towel for you.”Carol stroked Therese’s cheek and nodded her agreement.</p><p>Carol returned to bed to find two steaming hot mugs of coffee (she remembered how I like my coffee, *sigh*)and extra pillows propped up against the headboard. Therese was perched on her side of the bed as naturally as if this was an everyday occurrence.</p><p>“Mmmm, that coffee is delicious. Just right.”</p><p>Smiling behind her mug, Therese’s mind quickly looked into the future and saw a new weekend ritual.</p><p>“Do you have plans for your weekend?” Carol asked almost timidly.</p><p>“Well, if you call laundry, some grocery shopping and running a few errands ‘plans’ then yes I do.”Therese let just a hint of a smirk tease Carol.</p><p>Carol took the bait.“Ah, I see.Well that’s such a shame, darling.”</p><p>“Shame?”</p><p>“Yes, a shame.Especially since winter is finally giving in to the inevitable arrival of spring.There are walks to be strolled and picnics to be had in the park.Afternoon naps to refresh and maybe even fine dining in the evening. And that’s just for today. Tomorrow is filled with all sorts of new possibilities.” With just the right degree of exaggeration, Carol wistfully looked off to the side. </p><p>Therese, being new to playful Carol, wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do next. Carol’s little drama lasted a nanosecond before she turned smiling towards Therese. </p><p>“Oh darling, we can do it all. We can figure out a plan to take care of your errands and maybe some of mine too. We can stroll and picnic and nap and dine but mostly we can ‘we’. Doesn’t that sound wonderful, Therese?‘We’.”</p><p>Therese sat her mug down and reached out to encircle Carol’s waist while her head laid against Carol’s heart. She was surprised at the surge of emotions that tightened her chest and moistened her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Carol, ‘we’ can do all of that. And maybe more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>